


Lost but not alone...or hungry

by Angelsbane97



Category: Justice League
Genre: Feeder!Justice league, Obese!Reader, Stuffing, Weight Gain, obesity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsbane97/pseuds/Angelsbane97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just having a normal day and ending it just as normally. So what the hell is this blue circle doing in your living room? And who are these weird cosplayers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isn't it too early for Halloween?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there this is my first time doing this so please don't kill me lol. 
> 
> This is an obese!reader story so if you don't like it don't read or leve bad comments but I don't mind creative comments thanks. :3
> 
> I don't own the Justice league or any characters.

It was raining and cold outside and you were stuck in the middle of it getting home from work. You worked at a comic book store not too far away so you walked there even though it was a bit hard for you. See you were obese. No avoiding that word you were 400+ pounds of big girl. Because of that you were kinda lonely and a bit sad you wished you had someone to love you but that wish would never come true. You sighed walking through the cold wet rain until you reached your house Once inside you shook off your jacket and wet clothes and tossed your satchel onto your couch. 

You then went to your bathroom and took a warm shower. You sighed enjoying the warm water over your big belly and in between your fat rolls. You stayed in there for a few more minutes before getting out and drying off. When your dried you go into your room and change into an Aquaman T-shirt and your Green Lantern pajama pants. It was a bit nerdy to wear them but they were your favorites and they were stretchy and comfortable for you. 

Once done you head to the kitchen and warm up some leftovers you had. While you waited for your food to warm up you looked outside. The storm outside had gotten stronger and more violent then when you came in. Your thoughts were stirred when the microwave beeped. You took you food and went over to your couch where you had tossed your satchel. 

You placed your food down on the coffee table and you sat down your behind sinking into the seat comfortably. You grabbed your bag and opened it up to pull out your comics. You had gotten a few comics from the store you worked at. You started to read the new 52 justice league it was one of your favorites especially cause you had a little crush on them but who wouldn't have a crush on the justice league? They were all super attractive superheroes in tights. 

You had just finished your food and half way through your comic when the lights went out. 

"Damn, really?" You growled. You marked your place in the book and went to turn on some candles. Once they were set up you continued to read your comic. You finished it not long afterwards and you decide to go to bed. 

You go to your room and lay in your comfy bed starting to relax. You were listening to the storm outside drifting to sleep by its sounds when you heard a loud sound coming from your living room. Curious and worried, you went to check out the sound. When you entered though your surprised to see a big blue circle in the middle of the room. 

Now you were scared. You slowly stepped toward the circle and started to examine it. It was just a circle in the front but on the side there was nothing, like a portal or something like that. You start to back away when you felt yourself being lifted into the air. You yelped as you were being dragged into the circle. 

Once inside the circle closed and you could no longer see your living room and then you started to panic. Where would this take you? What was happening? Were you going to die? Your answer came quickly as you were dumped onto a cold hard floor. 

You groaned and sat up slowly. You then looked up and noticed you were outside in an alleyway. It was still dark but it wasn't raining. You were still filled with panic but you got up and started to walk towards the opening of the alley. Once there you realized you were in a huge city. But you didn't live in a big city. Where the hell were you?

While you were thinking and starring at the city before you you failed to hear the sound of several footsteps behind you. More specifically six sets of footsteps behind you. 

The six people behind you and then at each other. One of them stepped forward and tapped your shoulder. You gasped and turned around quickly to see the six people. You instantly noticed that these people were dressed like the justice league and the one that touched you was dressed like the Flash. You then looked at them with a raised brow and backed up. The "Superman" stepped up with his hands raised like he was calming an animal. 

"It's ok we're not going to hurt you." You just looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Riiight." You backed up more until your back hit the wall. Then the "Batman" came forward more aggressively then the "Superman" guy. 

"Did you just come out of a portal?" He said bluntly and gruffly. You looked at him a bit surprised that he knew about that but you didn't know these crazy cosplayers so you tried to play it safe. 

"Maybe, maybe not. Who's asking?" You felt suspicious of these people. 'Freaking weird crazy cosplayers' you thought. The "Green Lantern" then scoffed offendedly. 

"How do you not know who were are? We're the justice league and nice pajamas by the way." He smirked at you. You blushed realizing that you were in your pajamas and pushed yourself further into the wall. Then you realized what he said. 

"You all are the justice league? Right and I'm the queen of England. You all are good cosplayers though." This bewildered them. You didn't believe that they were the justice league. Then the "Superman" stepped up again. 

"Yes were are." You then snorted and and rolled your eyes. "Sure you are. Like comic book superheroes exist. Ha, I think you all are just a bit to early for Halloween if you ask me." Again they looked at you with shock. Now the "Wonder Woman" came forward. 

"Comic book superheroes? What do you mean." You then cocked an eyebrow. These people really take their costumes seriously. 

"How do you not know your dressed like the justice league? They're just a comic they don't exist. Anyway do you know what city this is?" They looked at you in shock. The "Wonder Woman"some what Aggressively said. 

"What do you mean a comic? We are clearly not a comic." The "Batman" stepped in front of the "wonder woman" then spoke. 

"You did come through the portal of some sort. You also said that we are a comic in you world prove it." You gave him a crazy look but nodded. 

"Ok yeah I did come through a portal of some sort i dont know. You're Bruce Wayne and he's Clark Kent she's Diana and their Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, and Arthur Curry." You said. They looked at you again in shocked then the "Batman" turned to the others. You were starting to get a bit scared and noticed they weren't paying attention to you. You started to slowly walk towards the alley opening. While you started to escape the Flash spoke in the background. 

"Ok guys clearly she's probably what came out of the portal and doesn't seem to have any powers or anything but what should we do with her?" They stood there for a while discussing what to do before noticing you staring to run off in fear. Needless to say you couldn't really run more like a very slow jog and they quickly caught you. You were huffing and puffing a bit and the Superman gently placed his hands on your shoulders. You were startled and jumped slightly. 

"Sorry. Can you clam down for a moment....err what's your name?" You were still panicking but slowly calmed and answered. 

"(Y/N) He smiled at you and continued. 

"Well,(y/n), seeing as your probably from some sort of parallel universe where we don't exist it would be best if you would come with us to keep you safe from anyone who wants to hurt you for what you know." You looked at him in still trying to catch your breath and blindly agreed. The Superman then came close to you and grabbed you around your plump waist. You turned bright red when you felt his arms in between your fat rolls and your big belly pressed up against his hard strong abs. He felt incredibly strong and even picked you up slightly. You yelped a little at that and put your head in the crook of his neck and pretty much attached your self to him, afraid he might drop you. Surprisingly and strangely you hear him sigh almost contently and felt him squeeze you. 

Then there was then a strange noise a kinda swishing sound around you and the next thing you know your some where else entirely. If you thought you were freaked out before then this was total meltdown. You didn't even notice that the ,now your thinking maybe real, Supermans hands linger around your waist as he put you down with a light blush on his face or the others in the background looking at you. 

"W-where are we?" The Superman, who was still holding your waist lightly, spoke. 

"Welcome to the watch tower."


	2. The Watchtower and eating with Wonder Woman

"Welcome to the Watchtower." You were still panicking a little bit now a bit of amazement entered your mind. The others started to move and that got you out of your stupor for a moment. You stepped down off the panel and began to fallow them. 

The watchtower was huge. Where ever you were headed it was a bit far and you began to get a bit tired after about ten minutes of walking you eventually had to stop a bit to catch your breath. You felt a gloved hand rest on your shoulder. 

"You ok there (y/n)?" Hal said. You nodded and started to walk again but you were still exhausted and your walk started to become a waddle. Hal was floating next to you watching you blush embarrassedly and struggling to keep up. He noticed the more you walked the more your shirt rode up slightly exposing your belly and its jiggle. Unbeknownst to you, His breath hitched and his cheeks became a little colored. 

"Here let me help you out." Before you could even respond you were scooped up in a green construct chair that gently held your body to keep you from falling. Hal then sped off until you reached a big door where you assumed the others already were. He then set you down before landing. 

"Thanks." You said. 

"Your welcome." He said then smirks and reached his hand towards your belly pulling your shirt down over your belly button then giving your belly a light poke. 

You turned bright Crimson feeling his hand graze your belly as he pulled down your shirt and his finger digging slightly into you causing you to let out a small giggle. He smiles and gives you a wink before you both walk into the room. 

"There you both are. For a second I thought she got lost." Flash zipped in front of both of you. You looked at him then noticed your surroundings. The room was huge and tall with a spiral staircase leading up to different halls and floors. This must have been the center of the watchtower. 

"Pretty impressive huh?" Barry said. 

"Yeah this is incredible!" You kept looking in awe. 

"Hopefully your not to much of an explorer because you can't go to a lot of the rooms. For your safety of course." You turned to see Clark and Diana walking to you. 

"Yeah I'm sure I'd get into trouble with my luck." You said making them chuckle. 

"Well then I suppose I'll show you where you can go then (y/n)." Diana said stepping close to you. You smiled and started to fallow her to an elevator. Once inside she presses a floor number and the elevator goes up. 

"So, what rooms or floors am I allowed in?" You asked. 

"Your allowed in your room, the kitchen, the aquarium, the recreational room, and the hydroponics room." She said

"Wait you all have an aquarium and a hydroponics room? That's really cool!" You smiled exactly. Diana chuckled at your enthusiasm when the elevator reaches its destination. 

"Well the first room on this floor is the rev room." She gestured towards the living room looking area. It was spacious with a couple TVs and what looks like a game system and a large table on the other side for several people to be around. She started walking towards a door on the other side of the room. You trotted to her quickly. 

"This way is to the kitchen." You both walked down a hall for a few minutes before entering a cafeteria looking room. Diana looks at you waddling behind her from the corner of her eye. You were getting tired again but trying not to show it. Once in the kitchen she gestured to a table. 

"Here sit down. I'll grab you something to eat in sure your hungry after everything that's happened to you." Conveniently your belly starts to rumble. You place your hands on your belly trying to stop it, blushing furiously. You hear her chuckle again before leaving to get you food. You felt embarrassed your big belly is growling in front of Wonder Woman! She must think your such a fat ass. You groan thinking about it. 

She returned with a slightly large plate of what looks like pasta of some kind. It smelled wonderful and made your belly growl loudly making you blush and Diana smile. 

"You really were hungry Weren't you (y/n)? It's alright eat as much as you want there's plenty more." You blush and take a fork full of the pasta. It was just as good as the smell, igniting your hunger. You began to eat a little faster but trying not to look like a fat pig in front of Diana. She was casually watching you with a smile on her face, which confused you a little. You continued to eat until you finished you were content but not full but Diana seemed to have noticed this and took your plate only to return with more. 

"You still look a bit hungry." She said. You rubbed your belly a little and just began to eat again. 'It would be rude not to eat what she's given me' you thought. As you ate your belly began to stretch your clothes exposing your belly button pushing it against the table and causing it to spill over the table and your waist band. Diana saw this and flushed at the sight. 

Your chair creaked a little accommodating to your weight. Once you finished you were stuffed and leaned back in your chair. You notice you belly showing and try to cover yourself but Diana's hand was there rather quickly. You blushed for the umpteenth time today. 

"W-what are you doing?" You ask timidly. Her hand presses firmly yet gently on your belly before she starts rubbing soothing circles on your belly. You hold back a moan and shyly push your belly into her hand a bit. 

"I'm rubbing your belly. You look full and sometimes this helps besides you seem to be enjoying your self." She says smiling at your comfort. She moves her chair to where she's parallel to you and practically sits you in her lap. She then pulls your pajama pants down allowing your belly to bulge out and eat up your thick lap. 

She pulls you close to her and she begins to use both hands on your full belly. You couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure making her smile and rest her head on your shoulder nuzzling your chubby neck. 

After a while of Diana's wonderful belly rubs you started to feel sleepy. She notices. 

"Your getting sleepy (y/n). Here let me take you to your room so you can rest I can show you around the other rooms another time ok?" You nod sleepily and slowly get up. Diana helps you and you begin to waddle towards the door. She stays behind you for a minute to watch you waddle, looking at your enormous rear jiggle at every step. She quickly composes herself and takes the lead guiding you to your room. 

It took a few minutes before she lead you to a room on the floor above. It was plain but roomy and a pretty large bed. You sat down on the bed and flopped backwards on it raising your belly up towards the ceiling. Diana came forward and gently rubbed your belly before saying goodnight. Once she was gone you thought of what just happened. 

You just ate pasta and got a belly rub from WONDER WOMAN. That was extremely strange but comforting. You decided to just accept what just happened and fangirled about it. I mean come on it's not everyday Wonder Woman feeds you and rubs your belly. You started to drift off to sleep wondering what was gonna happen tomorrow.


	3. NOTICE

Hi there! I want to thank all the people who have read this! Im sorry i have been neglecting this story for so long but I've been really busy with life and have not been able to write as much as I've wanted that and have other stories on the back burner. Anyway i do plan on getting to this story but first I'm gonna revamp it! I wrote this story on my phone and its ok but now that i have a computer i can rewrite it and make it a lot better! So before i add anything new i plan on fixing it first so bare with me. Thank you very much!! :3


End file.
